Ino's Party
by lovagirl132
Summary: Everyone is invited to Ino's party, what happens when they play a game of Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle? Rated T for swearing. Shikaino Kibahina Gaasaku Kakakur Nejiten


Everyone stepped into Ino's door to celebrate her 16th birthday! Ino had invited everyone she could think of, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"OK LISTEN UP!" shouted Ino over the talking. "Since this is my birthday, I say we play spin the bottle!" Many squealing and groaning could be heard all around Ino's living room as everyone got up and sat in a circle. Kakashi set down a bottle in the middle that had magically appeared in thin air. "I get to go first!" Ino shouted. Ino spun the bottle, everyone watched as it spun and landed on…"Shikamaru!" everyone shouted looking at the sleeping Nara. Sakura smirked at the blush on Ino's face knowing that she has had a crush on her teammate for awhile. Ino shakily stood up and walked over to Shikamaru's sleeping form. _At least he's asleep and won't remember me doing it_ thought Ino. She slowly leaned down and kissed Shikamaru on the lips. His eyes quickly snapped open at the feel of soft lips pressed against his own. He sat there wide-eyed looking at his beautiful blond teammate as she kissed him. When she pulled back she blushed deeper seeing that Shikamaru had woken up. Shikamaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again causing whoops and hollers to come from Naruto. Ino pulled back again and walked back to where she sat before. This time Sakura took the bottle and spun it, and watched as it landed on…GAARA!!! Sakura gulped loudly before looking at the boy with blood-red hair, who was looking at the floor with a small pink tint to his cheeks. (AWW he's blushing!) Sakura stood up, walked over to Gaara, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, causing both to blush darker. She quickly pulled back, smiled at Gaara, and sat back at her spot. _He didn't kill us!_ Shouted inner Sakura while sighing in relief. "Ok enough of that!" shouted Ino, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Ok, Gaara Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" said Gaara un-fazed.

"Ok…I dare you to…TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU LIKE!"

Gaara blushed slightly, and said quietly "Sakura" Everyone gasped while Naruto started rolling on floor laughing. Sakura stood up, grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar, and threw him through the window, since Kakashi had opened it not taking his eyes off his book. Everyone sweatdropped as Sakura grabbed Gaara by his collar and shoved her mouth onto his. Gaara, not liked being taken control of, wrapped his arms around her waist as they fell to the floor. "Uh…ok…Neji your turn" said Kiba.

"Truth"

"Ok…Is it true you have a crush on Tenten?" Neji blushed, nodded curtly, and turned to Hinata.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Err…truth?"

"Is it true you have a crush on the mutt?"

"Kiba-kun I-is n-not a m-mutt…and yes" Everyone gasped dramatically and looked at Kiba who was trying to inch his way next to Hinata. When he finally did, he kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "I like you too…"

Everyone aww'ed and turned toward Kurenai, who turned toward Kakashi and said, "Truth or Dare?" Kakashi looked up from his book at her and said, "Truth"

"Aww c'mon I never knew Kakashi-sensei was such a wimp!" shouted Naruto who had appeared behind him all of a sudden. Kakashi sighed, and said, "Fine, Dare" Kurenai smiled wickedly, "I dare you to ask me out for dinner" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her, smirked behind his mask, and nodded before turning back to his book. "MY TURN!" shouted Temari. She turned to Kankuro, "Kankuro Truth or Dare?" He didn't hear her because he was too busy oogling Tenten. Feeling a dark aura Kankuro turned to Neji who was walking towards him. Neji gentle-fisted Kankuro in the stomach knocking him out. Temari sweatdropped and turned to Shikamaru instead, "Shikky-poo, Truth or Dare?" she said while grabbing onto his arm. Shikamaru turned to her, for he was busy staring at Ino, and said "Dare" Temari smiled wickedly and said, "I dare you to kiss me"

"HELL NO BIOTCH!!" shouted Ino storming over and grabbing Temari's hair, while chucking her out the window. "Huh what happened?" said Sakura lifting her face off Gaara and looking at Ino. Both Gaara and Sakura sat up, stopped their make-out session, and paid attention. Shikamaru smirked, and pulled Ino down onto his lap, before kissing her fully on the mouth. He quickly pulled away, "Alright, I think we should stop playing at get back to the party" Everyone nodded and went to their own places.

WITH HINATA AND KIBA:

Hinata was sitting on Ino's couch with Kiba right next to her who kept glancing her way. "Hinata…err…umm…is it true that you like me and not that bastard Naruto?"

Hinata smiled at him, nodded, and then started twiddling with her fingers looking at the floor. Kiba was filled with so much joy he took Hinata's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hinata pulled away, earning a growl from Kiba, and cuddled up next to him.

WITH SAKURA AND GAARA:

Gaara looked at the cute pink-haired girl next to him and…smiled?! Sakura made a strange face at him (O.O). "That's only for you" he said gently nipping her ear. Sakura shivered, and went back to kissing him the way she had done before.

WITH TENTEN AND NEJI:

Neji was in a corner, trying to look cool, and watching as Tenten walked over to him. "So you like me?" The giddiness was obvious in her voice. Neji smirked, pushed Tenten to the wall, and kissed her roughly, before pulling back and saying "Yes, I guess I do"

WITH KAKASHI AND KURENAI:

Yeah…they went off to their dinner.

WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU:

"Jeez, Shikamaru you're so troublesome" laughed Ino as Shikamaru nibbled on her neck. She felt as his lips curved up into a smirk, before biting down on the soft flesh on her neck, causing the girl to yelp. He gently licked the sore spot, and guided his lips all the way to hers. "Troublesome woman" he said before sliding his tongue into her mouth and fighting with hers.

WITH THE LONELY GUYS:

They started singing "Lonely" by Akon, Lee being the hamster voice.


End file.
